Tell Me How I'm Supposed To Breathe With No Air
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: After a fatal tragedy at Whitechapel High, Ethan - who is in New York, working his job -, has to travel miles away to see his boyfriend, who is in a critical condition. He needs help more than ever; how is he supposed to breathe without Ethan? Rated T just in case


**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with yet ANOTHER Bethan one shot :P  
**

 **Yup. I know what you are saying. "Oh look here! TOBN is writing a one shot when she should be updating all her other stories that I find better than reading ANOTHER Bethan one shot." If you are saying that, guess what? I AM A SEER. Jokes! But anyways, I have a really good reason.**

 **Ever since I've come back from New York, I've been on this whole cycle of emotions that have everything to do with writing. It's been a little like this:**

 **Phase 1: "I am too lazy to write, I want to just be lazy and watch Netflix, alright?"**

 **Phase 2: "My family is driving me nuts with all these unexpected plans, and I seriously need to write."**

 **Phase 3: *Repeat Phase 1***

 **Phase 4: "I am just reading fanfiction in oppose to actually writing it."**

 **Phase 5: "I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!"**

 **Then repeat. Jokes!**

 **But yeah. Life has been hectic, and now I have my thoughts in place and am ready to start writing again. It is gonna be a long few days of updating, but my time has thankfully gave me a two week break from all the chaos in my life, so I can just write for the rest of days until life throws back at me again :P**

 **I thought I should start anew with a one shot based off the song "No Air" by Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown, so I decided to conjure up this little Bethan one shot that is a little less fluffy than my usual Bethan one shot. It is not a songfic, just got loosely inspired. You know. Besides, I could just imagine them in this position. It is kind of a tearful one, so get those tissue boxes ready my friends ;) I have to warn you though; I am having so much trouble in placing a setting for this one shot :P**

 **So with that, I guess I am gonna start. Drop a review, will ya? Jokes!**

 **Oh! A dedication. I want to dedicate this one shot to all my readers, because without you, it'd be living with no air ;)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Tell Me How I'm Supposed To Breathe With No Air

By: TiredOfBeingNice (duh!)

* * *

Benny walked down the halls, seeing Erica and Rory flirting in front of their lockers, smiling and laughing with each other. He smiled softly as he pretended they weren't there and made his way to the choir room, his bag slung over his shoulder. He turned around a bit to see the blonde couple kissing, making his smile damper a bit. Oh how he missed the feeling of a love that you'd think last forever.

He knew that he was right to reassure Ethan to graduate early, and that going to New York for an internship at a fancy business place was a good idea, since it had been a recurring dream to Ethan. He always remembered to smile when he thought of Ethan being happy at a job that could possibly be the rest of his life.

But sometimes, Benny didn't know why he decided to encourage Ethan to move away. I mean, by all means, he was happy that his boyfriend of a few years was happy, but he felt lonely here in Whitechapel High, finishing off his senior year while Ethan was busy taking the world by storm. It was kind of depressing for Benny.

Ethan hadn't called Benny in a week now, and it kind of worried him. Of course, the occasional text from Ethan came along, saying that he'd love to talk, but he was busy covering for some girl on his breaks, or that his shift was taking longer than expected, and he was going to call him back as soon as he could, which made Benny feel a bit...neglected.

He peeked inside the choir room as he realized no one was there. He frowned; that was a bit unexpected. Principle Higgins had arranged a meeting with Benny regarding the valedictorian speech he would be giving at his graduation in a week, and Benny had it all written down and memorized already.

But he wasn't there, and the spellmaster was not in the mood to find him. So he decided to drop his bag near the chairs and play some piano for a bit. You never know; his piano teacher might want to throw an unexpected piano quiz today, so he might as well practice a bit.

He smiled as he flexed his fingers and started to play some Mozart on the piano, his fingers ghosting over the ivory keys. The sound seemed to echo in the choir room, which was a lot more larger than Benny had remembered.

He fluttered all over to the left side of the piano, playing some lower notes to accompany the higher notes he was playing. They harmonized so well, and it made Benny pretty damn happy, if he could say anything about it...

Benny then was startled to hear the phone vibrate, blowing a sigh of relief as he looked at his screen, still panting from that small shock that was sent through his spines just seconds before. He looked at the screen, and then his smile widened as he saw a picture of his boyfriend flash upon the screen. He knew it! He didn't forget about him...it kind of made him happy.

He eventually picked up, not wanting to waste a single moment that he could spend talking with his boyfriend, who was miles away from him. He grinned as he answered in his usual happy demeanor.

"Hey you!" He chirped, smiling as he heard a few rustles that scratched against the phone's speakers. A few crackles later, Ethan finally answered him.

"Hello...crap...I...I am sorry, one sec," His boyfriend sounded distressed, and it made Benny frown; why would his boyfriend call him if he was clearly busy? The thought kind of made him sick as he tried to calm down his heavy breaths, trying to get a hold of Ethan's attention once again.

"Um, E? Hey, you there?" He asked, his worry growing. Ethan's voice suddenly echoed in his ears.

"Hm? Oh, um, hi, this is Rachel's Office, in the Big Apple Industries, um, if you can please just leave a message, we're kind of busy where we are right now, so uh-"

"Dude, it's me." Benny said in a kind of disbelieving voice; was Ethan that sidetracked that he would forget he even dialed him? He could imagine Ethan's look of realization over the phone as Ethan snapped his fingers.

"Oh my gosh Benny! I am so sorry. Hi." He breathed out with a shaky laugh, making Benny nervously laugh along with him. "Hey E. How...how have you been? It has been, like, a week." He said, half joking as Ethan giggled in the way that made Benny smile.

"Oh, I know. Things have been hectic around here in the office. Even if there was a month left of school, and this place looked at my resume and thought I was a great worker, I seriously wished I could've stayed in Whitechapel with you guys." He said with a heavy sigh, the sound of a scribbling pencil sounding. Benny chuckled.

"No regrets, E. Seriously. I am sure you are doing great. And in a matter of a week, I graduate, and then I can actually travel up to the Big Apple and we can make our dreams come true." He said with a grin, thinking of it and smiling. Ethan, however, seemed heavily distracted.

"Huh? Yeah. That sounds awesome, B. Anyways, I have to go, because I've been taking over Rachel's shift for a few days, and I didn't know that being a one of the assistant manager was such a hassle, you know what I'm saying?" He said with a chuckle at the end. Benny sighed a bit, kind of disappointed that Ethan had to go so soon. But he braced his feelings and kept them in tact as he smiled sullenly.

"Oh." He said flatly, quite more disappointed than he meant to sound. "That's cool. I...I love you." He said, a single tear running down his cheek. Ethan nodded on the other side of the phone as frantic typing was heard in the background.

"Hm? Yeah. I love you too B. I am sorry I've been super busy at the office, but hey. I can sense that we'll be together soon enough!" He chirped. Benny nodded as he wiped the tear away quickly.

"Yeah. Of course." He paused. "I miss you." He said, his voice cracking a bit.

There was an eerie silence that crept on the phone; Benny was hoping that Ethan heard the silent pain in his voice, and he would say something reassuring to him, like he always did. But instead, this happened:

"I miss you too, B. I love you, but I have to go. George is calling a meeting. Sorry to cut you off like this. Kisses!" He said quickly, ranting as he Benny was met with a long and sad dial tone, that rang in his ears like a tease.

Benny sat there, deadpanned as he listened to the dial tone of failure, tears running down even more faster as he started to break into gut-wrenching sobs, crying as he hanged up and slid his phone across the piano, the phone falling on the floor and cracking a bit. But Benny failed to notice this as he continued to cry, slamming his fist into on the piano's surface, crying and crying until the tears ran out...

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!  
**_

 _ **BANG!**_

Benny heard three, slow, but loud, gunshots flare in the halls, gasping in shock as his first instinct was to throw himself to the ground, his face scratching against the floor. He crawled frantically to get his phone for help, but was interrupted by more gunshots. He yelped as he closed his eyes tightly, hearing the screams of students and the frantic running footsteps of people running.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

He crawled into the storage door, phone in hand, closing it and peering through the small window that was on the door. He then started hyperventilating as he saw a glimpse of a girl in the entry door's narrow window, running for her life before another gunshot rang out, and she flailed her arms, falling to the ground. Benny covered his mouth in horror, instantly throwing his back against the door in shock, the tears rushing back.

It had been a few years, actually, many years, since his last panic attack. He had one when he was in Grade 3, when he saw a scary movie one night and developed a habit of getting panic attacks often. He thought he had outgrown them after taking all that medicine, but obviously he didn't.

But seeing that girl get shot down made Benny wince in cringe in fear, turning his head to see the window once more, and nearly shouted.

He saw the head of a masked guy, holding a gun, and peering out the entry door's window. The view made Benny nearly scream in absolute horror, watching nervously as the guy looked around, watching if the gunman would notice him.

 _Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me_ Benny thought fearfully, before his worst fears were confirmed.

He scolded himself for not locking the door, nearly squeaking as the guy barged in, gun in his hand. Benny tensed as he crouched down, tears still streaming. The breaths were going stronger, faster, a feeling bottling up in the pit of his stomach.

Benny heard footsteps from around the choir room, mentally scolding himself for leaving his bag there, because the gunman looked at it, and smiled.

"I know someone's there!" He said creepily and lowly, making Benny shiver as he peeked his head out the small window, fearing for his life. The gunman took slow steps all around the choir room, before seeing the storage door. Benny quietly yelped as he shot back down, holding the door handle as he tried his best to hold his breath. It was like there was no air.

Benny remembered when Ethan had held the handle to avoid being caught by Cyber-Dontist, which made Benny do the same thing.

"Anyone in there?" The gunman whispered eerily, shaking the door handle. Benny stifled his gasps as he gritted his teeth, holding down the door handle as if it were locked. He felt the eyes of the gunman, just standing there as the abuser peered through the small window. Benny held his breaths.

A loud gunshot rang through his ears as he nearly screamed. The gunman had shot through the window of the door. Benny's eyes widened in terror as he started to panic, his heart beat pumping faster and faster.

 _This is the end._ Benny thought sullenly. _After everything I've ever went through, I'm gonna get shot._

The gunman stood there for a few seconds, before Benny heard the footsteps drawing farther and farther away. His eyes widened, blurry with tears as he peered out the window, watching as the gunman went away. His thoughts raced; he must've thought no one was there after shooting the door's window.

He crouched down, hugging himself as he cradled his body, crying and crying, his pulse quickening by the minute. He was scared for his life.

He then remembered he had the phone, and he prayed that it still worked.

When his lock screen flashed up, he blew a sigh of relief as he called the one person on his speed dial.

"C'mon, E..." He squeaked quietly, hearing more wailing and more gunshots outside. "Please answer. Please answer!" He whisper-yelled.

His voicemail came promptly on the speakers.

 _"Hi! You reached Ethan Morgan! I am kind of busy right now, so if you can call back later, that'd be great!"_

Benny shook his head as he redialed.

 _"Hi! You reached Ethan Morgan! I am kind of busy right now, so-"_

"Fuck this, Ethan Morgan! Pick up!" He said nervously, his attempts at anger failing.

 _"Hi! You reached Ethan Morgan! I am-"_

 _"Hi! You reached Ethan Morgan! I-"_

 _"Hi! You reached Ethan-"_

 _"Hi! You reached E-"_

"Dammit Ethan!" He said, throwing his phone at the wall in panic. It was definitely broken now.

He crawled up to the back of the small room, hyperventilating. He had to stay calm. He had to stay completely calm, envelop himself in a world of pure happiness and no fear whatsoever, a world where things were better, and-

The door opened way too fast, and Benny didn't have enough air to scream.

* * *

Ethan came out of the meeting, sighing as he sat at his desk once more. He looked at the watch; it was noon.

His phone buzzed for the fifteenth time today, and Ethan realized it was Sarah. Ethan sighed; Benny had called him so many times during the meeting, and he couldn't take it since his boss refused to take take any breaks. As much as Ethan would've loved to hear his voice, he couldn't think up some reasons why Benny would be calling when he knew he was busy.

But he answered anyway, sighing as he heard Sarah's voice.

"Hey, you've got Ethan." He said flatly and unenthusiastically, hearing the blonde's deep breaths. He swore he heard steady beeps in the background. He filed through papers that scattered on his desk as he listened to Sarah.

"Ethan! Oh my gosh, you got to get to Whitechapel, there's been a huge outburst, and-" Ethan shook his head.

"I am sorry Sarah, but it's been really busy here in the office," He said, fumbling with his loose tie. "And I can't get a vacation. As much as I would love to help with this supernatural problem, or something like that, I have to-" Sarah groaned as she practically screamed at the phone.

"Ethan! Listen! There's been a shooting at the school." She said frantically. Ethan's eyes widened as he shot to his feet, papers flying. "What? What happened?" He nearly yelled. Sarah shook hear head as she paced the floor.

"No time to explain Ethan, but you have to hurry, B-" Ethan interrupted her again.

"Okay, I will, but I am gonna have to book a day off to take a train there, and I should see you in a week or so-"

"Ethan, Benny's in the hospital." She said.

The five words made Ethan skip a breath. He placed a hand on his desk to keep him from falling as he took deep breaths. His baby was in the hospital, and all this time he was worried about work and what not. He gasped as he started to rush out of the office, people staring behind him. This could cost him his internship, but frankly, he didn't care.

"I'm getting the fastest plane I can get to Whitechapel. I'll be there before midnight." Ethan said frantically, hanging up as he told Frank he was leaving, and to tell his boss that his boyfriend was in the hospital. Frank nodded in a rush as Ethan stormed out, grabbing the keys to his car and speeding away, a tear running down his cheek.

As he neared the airport and went through security and what not, Ethan was thinking of how much he had neglected Benny over the past week. He hadn't called him at all, not even a Skype or anything. And it was killing him slowly.

He wanted to be a better boyfriend, but for some reason, he couldn't. It was too hard for him to balance work against his whole entire life. When he had called Benny, he couldn't help but hear the sadness in his voice as he pushed him away. And now something happened to him, he was in the hospital, and Ethan wasn't there by his side.

Ethan got the next flight in a nick of time, which was surprisingly easy, and he boarded the plane with nothing but a broken heart, longing to get to his boyfriend, who was so far away.

He sat on his seat, breathing quickly and fast as he looked out the window. The Statue Of Liberty glimmered in the distance, and with a heavy heart, he turned away, reminding himself what was more important.

Ten minutes later, the plane took off, and Ethan was whisked away into the sky by plane, ready to see if his boyfriend was alright.

Because if he wasn't, Ethan would blame himself entirely.

* * *

Ethan rushed into the hospital, his hair catching drifts of wind as he rushed to the front desk. He panted as he looked at the receptionist, a frown scattered on his face as he took steady breaths, failing to stay calm. He had to see Benny now, or he would certainly burst.

"Hi." He breathed out. "I am here for Benjamin Weir. He was checked in today...?" He asked, trying to calm himself down as the receptionist looked at papers on the desk, smiling kindly at the Seer as she looked at him.

"He's just down the hall, take a right, and he's in room 203." She informed. Ethan shot her a grateful smile as he dashed down the hall as fast as he could, following the directions the girl had given him. His eyes searched for room 203, the hall speeding past him.

 _198..._

 _199..._

 _200..._

 _201..._

 _202..._

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached room 203. He sighed in relief as he quietly opened the door, the sound of the door opening creaking loudly. A startled gasp was heard inside the room, making Ethan wince. Was Benny alright?

Before he could get any further, a waft of blonde hair blurred his vision and pushed him out of the room. He yelped as he was brought outside the room, the blonde closing the door quietly. Ethan looked at the boy in shock.

"Rory? Why are you stopping me? I want to see Benny. Is he okay? Is everything alright? Why can't I see him?" He rambled, tears threatening to fall as Rory desperately tried to calm Ethan down, closing his eyes as he massaged his temples in stress.

"Look, B, I know you are anxious to see your lover and all, but-" Ethan was starting to get annoyed.

"What does that mean?" He snapped. Rory shrugged helplessly. "Nothing! I am not homo. Or gay-cist. Or whatever it is." He protested. "I just..." He paused, sighing a bit as he gave Ethan a weak frown. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Rory, just let me in. I am worried about him." Rory frowned. "Are you sure? Benny has been a wreck since you've left. Dude, you haven't called in weeks, and he was worried about you. He said it is like you neglect him." He said with a heavy sigh. Ethan's angry expression softened as he sobbed a bit.

"Did...did he really say that?" He whimpered helplessly, on the verge of tears as Rory gave him a manly hug. "It is okay, E. He loves you, and he would never break your heart. Just...don't go 'round breaking his, k?" He said with a small smile. Ethan wiped a tear from his eye as he nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." He said with a smile. The smile then turned into a frown as he looked at the door behind Rory, trying to get in. Rory however, had to stop him, blocking the entrance. Ethan looked at Rory in a softer confusion.

"Why can't I go in? Benny needs me more than ever. I need to be by his side." He said with a longing look at the door. Rory sighed.

"He's a mess. I don't think he is...emotionally prepared to see you." He said, choosing his words carefully. Ethan's heart jumped in his chest as he sniffled a bit, looking at Rory in slight fear. What happened to Benny that could possibly make him so...distressed?

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" He asked carefully. Rory sighed. "Yeah, okay. It is kind of hard for me to talk about it man. I mean, there was so many people dying and all, and I was stuck in the bathroom with Erica, and-" Ethan sighed.

"Just tell me!" He urged, making Rory nod his head in realization.

"Right! So what happened was, their was a shooting at Whitechapel High," He said dramatically, hoping to get a laugh out of his stressed friend. But Ethan just looked more and more worries, so Rory just got to the point.

"So anyway, me and Erica were totally sucking face in the halls, when we heard gunshots. We panicked and super sped to the guy's bathroom. Erica was really scared, so I cradled her in my arms and we kissed some more, trying not to moan or anything." Rory smiled as Ethan gagged.

"Dammit Rory! I mean about Benny!" He said with a whine.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Erica walked out. She sighed as she gave a hug to Ethan. Ethan was a little surprised at the kind action, but took it in anyway as he hugged her tightly, tears running down both their cheeks. Erica let go, wiped the tears with her sleeve, and sighed, smiling a bit at her boyfriend.

"I heard everything. First of all, Rory was the one weeping. And second of all, Sarah had called the police and distracted the gunmen, and before they shot at her, she super sped away. The police eventually got them, and they were arrested. We all started to look for Benny, and I picked up some sobbing from the choir room. Rory had told us that Benny was meeting Higgins there for his valedictorian speech. So we went there and saw the glass of the storage door cracked open. A bullet hole shattered on it." Ethan gasped.

"Benny got shot?" He asked in fear. Erica rolled her eyes. "Let me finish, dork." She said with slight annoyance, her snarky attitude returning in the light of stressful events. Ethan nodded sheepishly as she continued.

"We heard Benny murmuring and mumbling, and we heard really heavy breaths. It was like he was having a panic attack." Ethan winced. "Oh god. Benny had a problem with panic attacks when he was a kid. They gave him medicine to stop them from happening, but I guess it didn't." He said sullenly. Rory winced. "Poor guy cried like there was no tomorrow. I remembered he had panic attack when he met me!" Rory chirped, kind of oblivious to the insult he just thrown on himself. Ethan rolled his eyes as Erica nodded.

"Well, when I opened the door, he opened his mouth as if he were to scream, but he didn't. He ended up passing out." She said, a small shake of her head as she sighed. "Poor guy." She added, making Ethan break into a cold sweat.

"I have to see him. LET ME SEE MY BOYFRIEND!" He yelled, breaking past the blonde vampires as he stormed into the room.

When he rushed into the room, he saw Sarah, looming over an unconscious Benny, who was sleeping a bit. Sarah held his fragile hand, but when she saw Ethan, she let go and ran up to him in tears, hugging him tightly. Ethan couldn't stop the tears that ran down from his eyes as he looked at Sarah teary eyed.

"Sarah." He breathed out, hugging her as tight as he could. Sarah smiled weakly as she let go, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. She smiled at the Seer, her eyes blurry with tears and her shirt blood stained. Ethan noticed this and frowned. "What happened to your shirt?" He asked. Sarah looked down and chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, I was running from the gunmen when I slipped in a puddle of blood." She said meekly, looking down, rather embarrassed. Ethan hugged her again. "I am so happy you're okay. I love you Sarah." He said with a grin. Sarah nodded.

"If it is what I think you mean, I love you too, Ethan." She said with teary eyes. Ethan looked behind her to see Benny's sleeping figure. Erica and Rory entered the room, and Sarah joined her fellow vampire friends.

"We should...leave you two alone..." She said awkwardly. Ethan nodded, shooting her a grateful smile. Erica licked her lips. "I could go for a...fill, myself." She said with a sly grin. Rory perked up at the sound of food.

"Hey! We can get Chinese takeout!" He prompted, making Ethan laugh nervously as the three vampires walked out of the room, closing the door behind them, and leaving the two boys alone in the room.

Ethan walked slowly towards Benny, a steady heart rate being monitored on a machine. Ethan was so glad he didn't have to face a dead line right now. That would be terrible, for him and Benny...and it would break his heart.

His thoughts all over the place, he focused them on one person; Benny.

He walked over to Benny's bed, holding his hand tightly. He squeezed it with a smile.

"Hey B." He said, tears already streaming. "I'm here." He said, sobbing as he buried his face in the sheets, right beside Benny's comatose face. He kept on crying and crying and crying until a few minutes later, someone squeezed back. Ethan looked up and sniffled, seeing Benny's emerald eyes.

"B-Benny." He breathed out, his voice high and pitched as Benny smiled, Ethan taking no time to place a kiss on his cheek. Benny's smile was washed away as he began to cry with Ethan, the tears staining his shirt.

"Ethan. You're here. I didn't think you'd come. I thought you had left me, like everyone else does." He wailed. "I love you Ethan, please don't break up with me because of long distance, because I don't think I can live without you." He said, crying through the words as Ethan ran his fingers through the curls of Benny's hair.

"No, Benny. I am sorry. I've been neglecting you so much, and I hate it. I absolutely hate myself for pushing you away. So, after a long thinking on the plane, I have reached a decision." Ethan said with a sad smile. Benny frowned. "What are you talking about?" Ethan sighed.

"I am gonna quit my job." He said with a sad smile. Benny's eyes widened.

"Ethan! You can't do that! You have worked so hard for this, and you can't stop now." Ethan shook his head as he looked at Benny with earnest eyes, the eyes that showed Benny great hope and love. Ethan shrugged.

"But I worked so hard for this. For _us_ to be together. I love you Benny, and I am moving back to Whitechapel to hear your graduation speech, and we could settle here in Whitechapel. We can start a family, I can get a job at a local business place here, and we can live our dreams together. And you can't say no, because I already bought us an apartment, and Frank is coming here with my stuff." Ethan rambled, smiling as he looked at Benny with teary eyes.

"We can live the dream here. I can keep an eye on you." Ethan said, half joking. Benny mustered a smile as he squeezed Ethan's hand with a smile, looking at him with tear filled eyes and a hopeful smile.

"I...I love the sound of that. Yes, Ethan Morgan. Yes." He said, Ethan leaning in for a hug as Benny wrapped Ethan up in his embrace, not ever wanting to let go of him ever again.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later...**_

Benny stood at the podium, a graduation robe draped on his body as a graduation hat placed on his hat. People cheered, especially Rory, who was on his feet already, whooping. Since Ethan had graduated earlier, receiving his degree from Principle Higgins and moving to New York to continue studies and work a lot, he was just here to cheer his boyfriend on. Sarah and Erica had already graduated too, so it was just Rory and Benny.

Benny cleared his throat as he began his speech, looking at the crowds of graduates and took a deep breath, trying his best not to have another panic attack, since he wasn't in the mood for one, and in the lights of last week's events, he changed his speech a bit. So he was kind of prepared, at the same time, kind of not prepared. But he started anyway.

"In the light of what happened last week, I was completely unprepared for this." Benny said with a nervous chuckle, the same chuckle spreading throughout the crowds. "But I am gonna say this anyway without freaking out." He smiled weakly, making Rory give him a thumbs up. Benny nodded as he recomposed himself and continued his speech.

"If there is one thing I've learned throughout the midst of math and gym, I learned that friends will get through anything, and as cheesy as it sounds, all you need is a little love." He said, shrugging as Ethan sniffed back tears. Benny smiled.

"The last four years of my life was so hectic. I am a nerd, turned into somewhat of an unknown hero. And my friends have been there the whole time. Especially my best friend, and my boyfriend, Ethan, who is sitting in the crowds today." Ethan blushed a bit as he smiled.

"I have learned that family, isn't just blood related. Family is friends. Family is teachers. Family is the people you love. Family is those you care about, and would travel miles just to see if their alright. And as I graduate now, I realize that this school has been my family, despite the fact that I've been teased by a few by being the openly gay kid." He said with a chuckle. Benny smiled.

"But you guys helped me grow stronger, and face insecurities that I may have had. Which is why as I graduate, I hope that each and every one of us can lead a great life, and years from now, at our cliched high school reunion, we will stick together as a family. Happy graduation!" Benny finished, receiving a standing ovation.

Benny walked down the steps, and Ethan looked at Benny with tears down his eyes, and kissed him passionately, people whooping and cheering.

Benny had Ethan in his arms now.

And he wasn't going to let him go.

* * *

 **A/N- This is a one shot that landed over 5K words. I am SO in the writing mood now :)**

 **Anyways, drop a review, and love you all! Thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
